byzantusfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
There are several kinds of quests waiting around in the cities and they 'pop up' once you enter one. Therefore it is recommended to enter all cities possible because quests reward good relics, lots of glory and gold. One can have to maximum of 3 quests at a time plus 1 Order Quest per week if one belongs to some Order. Scaling Quests Scaling quests are quests, which difficulty changes based to the strenght of your own army. Monster *'Description:' Our lands are in peril. My lord asks that you hunt down 5 packs of . Return here for your reward. Their lairs show as red flags in the map.' ' *'Reward:' ? Cursed Crypt *'Description:' An ancient tomb nearby has been cursed. My lord begs to you go and put the dead back to rest! The location has been marked with a red flag in the map. *'Reward:' 300 gold, 3000 glory, uncommon relic Enemy Camp *'Description:' A horde of has set up a camp nearby. Destroy them and we will reward you. *'Reward:' ? Manhunt *'Description:' Bands of have been raiding our roads and villages. My lords asks you to hunt down 5 of them and return for your reward. Their camps show as red flags in the map. *'Reward:' ? Easy Quests Howling *'Description:' Baron's son has contracted lycanthropy. We will pay you well for 5 wolfsbane herbs. They are often found in Sacred Groves. *'Reward:' ? Courier *'Description: '''Sir, my lord asks you to deliver this urgent message to . *'Reward:' 100 gold, 800 glory, common relic Fine Weave *'Description: Our Lady is weaving a cloth of the finest silk. Bring her the silk of Giant Spiders. They are often found in Sacred Groves. *'''Reward: 150 gold, 1500 glory, common relic Medium Quests Roman Stantards *'Description:' Our lord collects Roman regalia. He will pay well for 5 Roman Standards. They are sometimes found on Ancient Battlefields. *'Reward:' ? Silver Pelt *'Description:' Our Lady desires a cloak of silver fur. Bring us a pelt of a Dire Wolf. They sometimes roam Ancient Battlefields. *'Reward:' ? Hard Quests Riddle of Steel *'Description:' Sir. Our lord pays well for 5 bars of ancient steel. It can be found in old Roman Gold Mines. *'Reward:' ? Magic Potion *'Description:' Our alchemist is making a potent potion. Bring him the eyes of Medusae. People say there are still some hiding in Roman Gold Mines and Ruined Temples. *'Reward:' 500 gold, 3800 glory, uncommon relic Revenge on the Dead *'Description:' Many people have been found dead and drained of blood. The bodies are burned but their souls cry out for vengeance. So bring us the fangs of a Vampire. They are said to hide in the bowels of Roman Gold Mines and Ruined Temples. *'Reward:' 500 gold, 3800 glory, uncommon relic Blade Venom *'Description:' Our lord is going to Venice and needs a fresh coat of venom on his blade. Bring us the tongue of Basilisk. They are found in Roman Gold Mines. *'Reward:' 300 gold, 3800 glory, uncommon relic Extreme Quests Lost Wisdom *'Description:' Our scholars are looking for Ancient Tomes and will pay you well for 5 of them. They are sometimes found in Ruined Temples. *'Reward:' 1000 gold, 7500 glory, rare relic PvP Quests Tournament *'Description:' For the glory! Challenge and defeat any enemy knight (factions or ). Return here for your reward! *'Reward:' ? Blood Money *'Description:' Our lord demands vengeance on . Challenge him and we will reward you. Even if the coward refuses! *'Reward:' ? To Teach a Lesson *'Description:' Our lord wants to send a lesson to all those swords-for-hire. Defeat 5 units serving with other knights! Then return here for your reward. *'Reward:' ? Category:Basic Information